ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
10,000 Troll Invasion of 2011
On the morning of 27 September 2011 at around 8:53pm, the first troll sightings were seen around TOL wiki in chat.1 At approximately 9:01pm, the first vandalisms began taking place on the wiki, and by 9:10 at least 14 wikis had been effected amd effectively vandalized. The leader of RUO wiki, Maxis8, who was a renowned hacker and veteran of the 2007 Great Internet War, became lead General in the troll invasion. By 8:30pm that afternoon, around 9,870 trolls had taken over encampments on Wikispot and even Facebook2. Reports say General Maxis had effectively dialated at least 60 trolls by that time. Users of at least 20 wikis flooded the RUO chatroom. Among them was the admins, LittleChibi, Kuzey457 and Bernard02. At around 11:00pm, the invasion turned towards users, who began disappearing5. Maxis had stopped by hacking into the element of the Wikia base. Staff had contact at least an hour prior.7 Maxis had moved all the users from RUO to Dragon Ball Fanon wiki just past midnight on September 28th. The 10,000 Troll army had completely invoked RUO, TOR and DBF wiki and taken over their entire database4. Hundreds of pages began disappearing within minutes, but the Capital army of hackers led by Maxis had successfully managed to revert the pages back.6 Throughout 28 September, the war ravaged on as General Maxis led the Capital army, with Commanders Kuzon and Bernard leading the 17th Force. Over 190 users were lost, reports stated. According to other reports and evidence provided by anonymous sources, Kuzon had ordered at least 40 alpha hackers into command at around 1:10pm. This heavily damaged the 10,000 troll forces, and by 3:00pm, there were an estimated 4,000 trolls left.8 Around 10:25pm that evening, only around 3,700 trolls remained but their force was strong. General Maxis hacked into the database command, a move which could've have lost millions.2 Successfully, Maxis and Kuzon managed to recode the entire database, which, in turn, destroyed an estimated 2,000 trolls.9 Commander Kuzon stated he would never code again, for he almost destroyed Wikia, which "would've took many great pieces of priceless content and great users who have made our human community strong." (see 10,000 Troll War/Cmr. Kuzon speech) At the morning of 29 September, General Maxis, had successfully took down the 10th Reich and reverted over 6,000 vandalisms. The troll army was reduced to sheer numbers, ranging in the 500s. Kuzon had tirelessly regained enough soldiers to finish off the 10th Anti-Force.4 When most thought it could not get any worse, Commander Bernard02 was hacked by a stray alphatroll who had passed the firewall. Maxis fought the troll, but Bernard was already lost by 4am. Kuzon, Chibi and General Maxis were effected by this loss, and were inspired to "keep fighting until the last breath takes us from this great land of Wikia". The invasion was concluded with the Battle of Erdaum-Fi which took place from 2 to 6pm later that day. The troll army had successfully been taken down completely, with all forces lost. However, approximately 97% of the userbase in the war was lost. There was heavy regret with the loss of Bernard. RUO wiki was retaken by Maxis, but was lost due to a coding glitch. Thousands of files were lost. Maxis, Chibi and Kuzon had went into anonymity immediately following the invasion, refusing interviews or talk page discussions2. Kuzon reportedly disappeared for several months before being respotted on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki in April of 20123. There are no reports for Chibi or Maxis. Bernard02 was honored as his loss devestated many users, and his reign of administration had inspired dozens. 10,000 Troll Invasion of 2011 (Sept. 27-29th) RIP. “I fight for the users I’ve guided in this great community, who have been lost in countless acts of cyberviolence! I fight for my users impoverished to pay the debts of Wikia too weak to guide them, yet brands them trolls for wanting to guide themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must.” -- General Maxis, famed leader and admin Category:September 12 2014